


How is this my life? (A story told by the Defenders)

by Anxious_British_Teen



Series: The defenders adventure into living together [1]
Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Human Disaster Jessica Jones, Morning Routines, Multi, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, Yoga, coffee and alcohol, morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_British_Teen/pseuds/Anxious_British_Teen
Summary: This is just a fluffy story about all the Defenders in the morning. Enjoy the wholesome fluff and comment or kudos to let me know if I should continue with this story!Love you allTaylor xxP.S. don’t hate on my spelling pls I’m British!





	How is this my life? (A story told by the Defenders)

Sleeping.  
********  
Matt Murdock  
Matt always slept curled up, with his head pressed into the pillow, trying to block out the sounds and scents of the world. When he sleeps, all the memories of being a child with no control over his senses, hearing the sirens screaming and the people shouting and all the chaos of Hell’s Kitchen at night full force, never leave.  
He does, however, sleep like the dead. Relying on coffee and desperation to get himself through the day takes its toll, especially after parkouring around the city at night. He wakes on time always but before six o’clock he stays sleeping, no amount of shoving can get him up.  
********  
Luke Cage  
Luke always tries to curl himself around whoever he is near when sleeping, a problem in summer because he is basically a giant heater, not so bad in the colder months. He always wants to protect whoever he is near, like a shield, protecting them from the world around them. He sleeps dead straight like a log, arms inescapable steel bars, not to dissimilar from that of a rollercoaster. Also quite an issue when he’s the biggest person around.  
Luke is a deep sleeper but unlike Matt, no alarm will wake him up, nothing short of screaming and cold water will fully wake him up before ten AM. He doesn’t drink coffee though, calls it unhealthy, and downs several protein shakes amidst jokes and jests from the others that he’s not gonna get any more muscly.  
*********  
Danny Rand  
Basically a giant teddy bear, he loves to be hugged or to hug people, more as a confirmation that he’s not alone anymore. When sleeping with everyone else, he curls around all of them contorting, says Jessica, like some freaky circus act. However much people complain, he grows on all of them, puppy eyes showing and pouting cutely (don’t tell him they say that)  
Danny sleeps very lightly, one person rolling over has him squirming around trying to contort himself around everyone again. Yet another no coffee drinker, he drinks healthy (much to Jess’s disgust) fruit smoothies with water instead of milk or just water in the morning. He also wakes up ridiculously early to meditate and do yoga in the morning. (Luke is confused as to why his back is like that and how it is still intact)  
*******  
Jessica Jones  
Jess is the least problematic sleeper of them all, fitting wherever she can. She doesn’t, however come to bed until very late like Luke. Being a PI means that a lot of the things caught on camera happen at least at midnight. She isn’t overly cuddly, and everyone learnt early on to not touch her without letting her know, lest you get judo flipped into a wall. When she walks in on the other three all curled together, she slips into any empty space which is most likely near Danny, knowing his habit of contorting creepily around everyone.  
As a result of going to bed late, Jessica doesn’t get up until forced to or until Luke is up. (She says he at least is reasonable in waking up). All the drinking the night before means she wakes up with a banging hangover which results in her stumbling around for coffee (preferably with alcohol) amidst protests from Danny and Matt. (Danny and say no to both on the grounds that she will die early and attempts to force a smoothie on her, Matt only really objects to the alcohol as he says no drinking before midday at least).  
*******  
Together  
The first night they all attempted to pile into Matt’s king size bed (previously thought to be big enough) they discovered that it was way too small and after a few minutes of groaning, Danny gave in, ordering an Emperor size bed and promising that yes, the mattress was firm and yes, the sheets were silk.  
After that, sleeping became a bit easier.  
Mornings however, are still absolute chaos. Danny uncontorts himself and then recontorts himself into even more freaky poses. (Jessica promised Matt that this was true as he couldn’t actually see it, only hear his bones shifting which prompted an ewwww from both Jess and Luke.) Matt is the next to wake up, making himself a coffee whilst finding today’s suit (Danny thought he could just pick one at random, they all looked the same to him) and leaves for work leaving a note for those not yet awake. Luke wakes next and grabbs a protein shake while getting ready to go to the gym. Just before he leaves, Jessica joins the party and makes her own brand of ‘blacker than my soul with enough alcohol to knock out a horse’ coffee, ignoring Danny’s weak complaints (getting weaker by the day) and then dresses before grabbing her laptop and leaving to her apartment or Trish’s depending on the day.


End file.
